Evil Ash's Revenge
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When someone from Ash's past shows up, there's going to be a lot of trouble and evilness that comes from them. Malevolentshipping. Mpreg.
1. Spying!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spying!**

Ash Ketchum with his friends, Brock and Dawn, along with his first pokemon, Pikachu, were traveling through the Sinnoh Region.

They were heading toward the next town for Dawn's next contest when they stopped for lunch.

While they were setting up for lunch, they were unsuspecting to someone watching them.

_(With Someone)_

The someone was watching the gang from a nearby bush.

"_This is perfect! I want to get my revenge on him as soon as possible and this is a perfect chance! It looks like he hasn't changed much and that's the way I like him."_ thought the someone as they continued to watch the gang eat their food.

_(Back With The Gang)_

After they ate their lunch, they continued on their way to the next town.

As they were walking, they didn't suspect the person following them at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! This is going to be a great fic so stay tuned! Sorry it's a short chapter, but I was super tired from a day with my horse after 5 weeks of being horse-deprived. Happy late (sort of) Columbus Day!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Reappearance!

**I don'****t own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reappearance!**

The gang stopped for dinner before it got too dark, but they didn't notice that someone was lurking about.

"Ash, would you mind getting some firewood for the fire?" asked Brock, pulling out his cooking equipment from his backpack.

"Sure, Brock. Be back soon." replied Ash, heading into the forest with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Just don't take too long! I'm starving!" yelled Dawn after him, but he was already out of earshot when she yelled it.

_(With Ash And Pikachu)_

They had picked up a few sticks here and there while they walked through the forest.

When Pikachu looked away for a split second from where Ash was, the raven-haired boy saw something move from one bush to another quickly.

"Pikachu, did you see that?" asked Ash.

Pikachu shook its head "No" and looked at where its trainer had looked.

Ash decided to ignore it and continued on picking up a few more sticks before heading back to the campsite.

As he was walking, he noticed something run to his left in the bushes.

He looked at the figure and noticed that it had a familiar sight about it that made the teen do a retake.

He looked at Pikachu before looking back at the spot where he saw the figure, but it was gone.

He shook off the feeling that he knew who it was before he and Pikachu went back to the campsite.

When they arrived back at the campsite, Brock started to make their dinner and before long, they had dinner and went to bed.

_(With The Person)_

"I'm so happy that he didn't recognize me now because I can't wait to get my hands on him." said the person, watching the gang sleep from a distance in a bush.

They got up and left the gang to their peaceful sleep before anyone noticed the person if one of the gang woke up during the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I actually updated on a Sunday while at College! I'm super happy about that! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Planning!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Planning!**

As the gang started to get closer to the next town, the person from before was sitting in a little open area, thinking about something.

_(With The Person)_

"Now that I know that he's the same person as before, I need to come up with a foolproof plan. He's gonna be quite hard to fool when I come out of hiding. Now what can I do?" asked the person while thinking of a plan.

They thought for a while before coming up with a plan that was perfect and foolproof.

"I know! My plan will be perfect for him and I can't wait to put it into action! Now to catch up with him." said the person, getting up from the ground and heading toward the same town that the gang was.

_(Back With The Gang)_

It was getting dark once again and the three of them decided to stop for the night.

They ate their dinner by the light of the fire before heading to bed.

As they slept, each of them had a dream about what their futures held for each of them, but one future will be changed when the person puts their plan into action.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I'm sorry the first three chapters were short. It's because of college. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this chapter. I will work on it during the week as I've been doing this on Sundays at night. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Confrontations!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confrontations!**

As the gang stopped for lunch in a small open field, the three humans and their pokemon were unsuspecting of the person watching them.

_(With The Person)_

"Now's my chance. Time to get my revenge on him." said the person, looking at the group from a nearby bush.

They found an opening to make their presence known to the group.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They were finishing their lunch and started to pack up when they saw someone step out of a bush.

The gang didn't notice who it was until the person stepped out into the sunlight and Ash and Brock gasped when they saw the person.

"Who is that person and why does he look just like Ash?" asked Dawn, looking at the two guys before looking back at the Ash look-a-like.

"Dawn, that's Evil Ash. That's the King of Pokelantis in a copy of Ash's body." explained Brock, looking at Evil Ash with a look between surprise and anger.

"And you don't want to mess with him. He's probably up to no good anyway." said Ash, stepping forward in order to protect his friends from Evil Ash.

"Come now, Ash. You weren't like this before. So hostile with me now won't get you anywhere." said Evil Ash, stepping forward, causing Ash to step forward a couple of steps along with Brock in order to protect Dawn.

"What are you up to now, Evil Ash?" demanded Ash, not trusting his look-a-like at all.

"I'm not up to anything at all. I just wanted to see how you and Brock over there were doing after everything that happened a while ago. That's all." replied Evil Ash, lying about his intentions.

Brock was about to say something, but Ash beat him to it.

"Now that you know how we're doing, why don't you just leave us alone and stay out of our lives?!" yelled Ash, stepping up to his evil look-a-like and getting in his face.

"Fine. I will, but just know that you haven't heard the last of me." said Evil Ash, calmly before leaving the gang's campsite.

As the evil raven-haired boy turned around and started to walk away, he had a smile of pure malevolence on his face as he thought about putting his plan into action soon.

Brock and Dawn just looked at their raven-haired friend as he panted from getting so worked up with his evil self showing up.

They didn't say anything to their friend since they figured that he just needed a little time to himself after the confrontation with his evil self.

The gang quickly packed up without a word and left to continue on their way to the next town.

_(Back With Evil Ash)_

"Tonight will be the night that I put my plan into action. Ash Ketchum won't know what hit him when I put my plan into action." said Evil Ash to himself as he followed the gang from a far.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 16! Next chapter is awesome! You guys get a double chapter weekend since I couldn't update last weekend because of a horse show. YAY! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Most Evilest Deed Of All!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Most Evilest Deed Of All!**

The gang had decided on stopping for the night after a long day of traveling along with facing Evil Ash for the first time in a long while.

They had a quick dinner before heading to bed since all of them were tired from the day's walk.

When they were all asleep, someone snuck into their camp and gently pulled Ash out of his sleeping bag so that they wouldn't wake him up.

Once they got him out of his sleeping bag, he started to drag him on the ground from the campsite.

They dragged him a good distance without waking him up to where their campsite was.

"I can't believe that he didn't wake up after that. He must be a sound sleeper." said Evil Ash, looking at the sleeping raven-haired boy in front of him.

Before long, the evil look-a-like took off his clothes, but kept his underwear on.

He turned and looked at the still sleeping being in front of him before casting a sleeping spell on the boy to make sure that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

It didn't take long for the evil look-a-like to strip the sleeping boy of his clothing, except for his underwear.

The evil look-a-like casted another spell on the boy and he took off his own underwear before taking off the boy's underwear.

Before long, the evil look-a-like was going at it with the raven-haired boy and stopped after everything was done.

When he had finished the first part of his plan, he gave out a loud malevolent laugh.

_(Back At The Campsite)_

Brock and Dawn were asleep when a noise woke them up, but they couldn't make out the noise clearly since they were half-asleep.

Once the noise stopped, they looked at each other before sleep overcame them again and they were unknowing of the conscious world.

_(Back With Ash And Evil Ash)_

"It won't be long before I can finish my plan. All I have to do is add one last thing to make this plan complete." said Evil Ash, getting his clothes back on and putting Ash's underwear back on.

The evil look-a-like prepared the sleeping boy for the next part in his revenge plan.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Double chapter update! YAY! Next chapter will be where everything comes into place for the following chapter! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. The Job's Done!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Job's Done!**

Evil Ash started to cast a spell as he was looking Ash over.

He quickly finished the spell and kneeled down next to Ash.

He took the spell in both hands and gently placed his hands on the good look-a-like's stomach.

He pushed the spell into the boy's stomach and waited while a blue glow covered the boy's body to disappear before getting up.

"My plan is finally finished. Now to watch everything play out from a far until I need to step in." said Evil Ash, starting to dress the boy in his clothes again.

Once, the boy's clothes were back on, the evil look-a-like took the boy back to the campsite, where he placed the boy back into his sleeping bag before leaving the campsite again.

_(At The Campsite)_

Brock and Dawn were still fast asleep when Ash returned and they didn't even hear Evil Ash leave since he was very quiet when he left.

_(Back With Evil Ash)_

"I can't wait to see what Ash will do when he starts to notice something wrong with him." said Evil Ash, walking back to his open area.

Once he was there, he laid down on the ground and fell asleep after everything that he did tonight to make his plan a success.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Discoveries!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discoveries!**

A month and a half passed by from the night that Evil Ash put his plan into action and things were going wrong for Ash.

Ever since that night, Ash has been feeling bad stomach cramps, headaches, and nausea to the point of vomiting in the mornings.

Brock and Dawn were wondering what was going on with their friend and all they could do was watch from a distance while their friend suffered by himself.

The two also noticed that the boy had gained at least 10 to 15 pounds since he was eating more as well.

They wanted to take Ash to a hospital to have him looked at, but they knew that he wouldn't go unless it was absolutely necessary.

_(With Evil Ash)_

"I guess I should make an appearance to let him know about my plan. He should know anyway." said Evil Ash, watching the boy from a distance.

He got up from behind the bush he was hiding in and started to walk toward the campsite.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Ash was lying down on the ground because of a bad headache he was suffering from when he heard something from Brock and Dawn's side of the campsite.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" asked Brock angrily.

"I thought you weren't allowed back in this campsite ever again after Ash took care of you!" shouted Dawn angrily, getting Ash's attention.

"Huh?" asked Ash, lifting himself onto his elbows and looking in Brock and Dawn's direction to find the person that he least wanted to see at that moment: Evil Ash.

He got up and headed toward the group despite his vision blurring and stood behind his two friends, causing Evil Ash to smirk.

"What do you think you're doing here again?! I thought that I told you that you weren't welcome back into this campsite ever again!" said Ash, scaring Brock and Dawn as they moved aside for him to step forward.

"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Dawn worriedly.

"You shouldn't be up when you have a bad headache anyway." said Brock, worried about his friend's health.

"I'm fine for now." said Ash, glancing back at the two.

"You should really listen to your friends because you might be putting yourself in danger." said Evil Ash, keeping his smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash, looking at Evil Ash with a confused look on his face.

"I really don't want to tell you this, but…" said Evil Ash, trailing off so that he wouldn't tell Ash unless he really wanted to hear it.

"What are you talking about? Tell me!" yelled Ash, getting in his evil look-a-like's face and grabbing a hold of his jacket.

"Ok. If you insist. You're pregnant." said Evil Ash bluntly.

"WHAT?!" said Ash, letting go of Evil Ash and paling at the same time.

"You're pregnant. With my child. Deal with it." said Evil Ash, looking at Ash before catching the boy after he fainted from the news.

Brock and Dawn were speechless from this revelation and couldn't believe that their friend was pregnant with Evil Ash's baby.

The evil look-a-like laid the boy on the ground and waited with his friends until he came to and finally realized that everything was true.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Nightmares!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nightmares!**

Another month had passed and Ash was starting to show from his pregnancy, which he wasn't happy about.

Because of this, the gang has been sleeping on the ground while they continued to travel to the next town.

Evil Ash joined the gang to make sure that Ash would be ok and to welcome his child into the world.

They had stopped for the night and ate their dinner before going to sleep, but one of them wasn't sleeping the best that they could've been.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was walking on the path that led to the next town with his friends when he felt something inside him.

He stopped and placed a hand on his oversized stomach and felt something hit his hand hard.

He couldn't believe the force of the thing that hit his hand until he felt something hit his stomach hard.

He was almost knocked over by the hit and felt something hit him again, causing him to fall to the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground, his body started to convulse from the something in his stomach and before long, something tore its way out of his stomach and his body continued to convulse from the rapid blood loss.

He could feel himself starting to fade from life, but the last thing that he saw before he faded away was Evil Ash hugging and playing with the creature that had taken his life.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up with a start and placed both of his hands on his stomach to make sure that it was still in tact, which it was, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He gave a sigh of relief before heading back into dreamland, where he was constantly met with nightmare after nightmare until the morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. The Arrival Of The Baby!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Erin.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Arrival Of The Baby!**

Nine months had come and gone quickly for our young hero, who was in the hospital waiting to deliver the baby that he's been carrying inside him.

He was excited for his boyfriend, Evil Ash, to be there since they had only gotten together a couple of months before.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Ash was in the middle of delivering the baby when he felt like he couldn't push anymore.

Both the doctor and Evil Ash urged him to push one last time to get the baby out into the world.

Ash listened and pushed hard for the last time and both of the ashes waited for a cry, which they heard almost immediately after Ash finished pushing.

"Congratulations, you two. It's a girl." said the doctor, showing the two ashes their baby before giving the baby to a nurse to take care of it.

Both of them smiled at each other before looking in the direction of their baby.

_(Two Days Later)_

Ash was finally released from the hospital with his baby girl in his arms and he couldn't wait to get back to Pallet to show his mother the baby girl that he has been telling her all about after he had to tell her that she was going to have a grandson or granddaughter.

They were ready to head back to the road to head to the boat that would take Ash, Brock, Evil Ash, and baby Erin when something stopped them in their tracks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Together Forever!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Erin.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Together Forever!**

Evil Ash stopped the gang completely when he turned toward Ash and Erin.

"Ash, I'm sorry for everything that I made you go through, but I want to give you something." said Evil Ash, looking at Ash.

"Ok. Brock, can you hold Erin for me?" asked Ash.

"Sure." said Brock, receiving Erin from Ash.

"Ash, I just want you to know that I want to be with you forever." said Evil Ash, looking at Ash.

"I want to be with you forever too, but where are you going with this?" asked Ash, not paying attention to the spell that was behind Evil Ash's back.

"This!" replied Evil Ash, tossing the spell at himself before going into Ash's body, knocking the boy onto his butt.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Dawn.

"I am. What did he mean by being with me forever when he just did that?" asked Ash, getting up from the ground.

"_That I will always be inside you instead of out."_ said Evil Ash telepathically to the gang.

The three of them looked at each other before Ash took Erin from Brock and continued on their way back home to Pallet after cancelling the rest of the journey because of Erin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for the short chapters, but I wanted to get this posted today since I had to write 6 chapters this evening. Now onto working with a couple of papers for college. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
